Such terminal elements are generally known. The terminal elements are pushed through an opening in an elastic sealing material in order to seal an electrical joint position, with the opening cross-section of the sealing material being selected such that the sealing material tightly surrounds an electrical lead connected to the terminal element when the terminal element is pushed through. It is problematic with known terminal elements that the elastic material can tear easily when the terminal elements are pulled through the seal opening against the pushing through direction.